


Clueless

by Card



Series: you and me, we got our own sense of time [3]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, Not actually about the movie "Clueless"
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:33:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27573136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Card/pseuds/Card
Summary: A Karkat side-fic set during Chapter 15 of Andrew Hussie Stole My Webcomic. This is what you get when you select ==>Be Karkat.
Relationships: Dave Strider/Karkat Vantas
Series: you and me, we got our own sense of time [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2015131
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Clueless

“As if!” **Clueless**

**== > Be Karkat.**

You’ve always been you, which is Karkat, dumbass-

You know what? Fuck that noise, you’ve already been through this bullshit before so there is no reason for you to have to tolerate it again.

The instant the lights turn out, releasing the sad cry of a hundred teenagers that are all, for some unexplainable coincidence are scared of the dark because that is the only plausible answer you can come up with for why kids shout when someone turns off the lights specifically in a school building. Maybe you’ll never know.

Regardless, Dave leaves the instance he gets the chance and as soon as the lights flicker back on, he is already lost in the crowd.

You don’t understand _why_ he flipped his shit and absconded before you could get a word in but you suppose it doesn’t matter. The two of you have first period together so you can talk to him then. Hopefully, he’ll be over whatever bullshit drove him away in the first place. Unless that bullshit is you, then you have plenty of hours of wallowing in confusion and bottomless self-loathing to get to because if you can drive away someone that lame, forget about anything else. You’re joking… for the most part.

You slip the shades you rummaged out of a drawer back on and no matter how maybe times you rubbed them, some smudges still remain on the scratch-covered lenses.

Another thing happened once the lights turned back on, besides Dave leaving you in the dust.

Several kids yell out in shock as you hear the very eerie sound of someone falling to the floor; shoe squeaks as they graze the tile floor, the sound of a bag filled with books hitting the ground, and of course, the thud of the actual person.

You couldn’t care who fell for the most part and you wouldn’t have even checked if Dave hadn’t left or if a familiar didn’t call out for her friend.

“Oh my god! Equius!”

This makes you turn around a lot faster than just the noise of someone falling.

The crowd has already formed around Equius and you have to squeeze past all the tall bastards towards your sister before any more people would have the wise idea to stare at a passed-out kid.

Nepeta shaking Equius’s arm, trying to wake him up but from the looks of it, Equius is as passed out as you can get without being hospital-bound. He doesn’t get up even with her shaking or her panicked pleading.

“What happened?” You call as you shove through the crowd to the center.

Nepeta sits up at the sound of your voice but doesn’t leave her friend’s side

“Karkat!” She exclaims, gesturing you to sit next to her as she pulls Equius into her lap to check his head for injury. It doesn’t look like he is bleeding, which is good but he could still be concussed from the fall. You’ve researched enough for your own writing to have a small grasp on this sort of shit.

“H-He just fell! I don’t know what happened. One moment everything was fine, then the moment the lights turn out Equius starts choking! He wasn’t eating or drinking anything but he kept trying to breathe until he just collapsed! This hasn’t happened before and I don’t know what to do…”

You lean over to feel a pulse and you’re glad it’s there at least and it looks like he’s breathing fine now.

The nurse’s office would probably be the best next move unless he needs to go to the hospital. But choking then passing out right as the power goes out for a moment sounds like some glitch shit given the power outage the other night and how many people had stuff happen to them. But that lasted hours compared to this flicker of only a couple of seconds. Either way, it doesn’t look like anything physical changed about him but you’ll still have to wait and see. Equius’s aspect is Void so who knows how that is going to end up since no characters in the comic have godtiered with that aspect yet. Unless that was supposed to mimic how he died in the comic or he literally voided air out of his system. Either way is incredibly worrying.

While a few people have wandered off, most of the crowd around Equius still remains and is chatting up a storm. Will they ever just shut up? Nepeta is worriedly checking Equius for any injuries and lucky for you guys, he seems to be just fine minus the lack of consciousness.

“We should bring him to the nurse’s,” You tell nepeta before turning to the crowd of bored kids trying to find an ounce of entertainment from someone who’s knocked out.

“Everyone, fuck off,” You say loudly as you start to sit Equius up from the floor and sling one of his arms over your shoulder. Holy shit he is heavy… and really fucking sweaty.

“Nep-Nepeta, help,” You choke out as you as Equius begin to tip and Nepeta rushes under Equius’s opposite arm to help you stand up and drag him to the nurse’s office. 

This is one of the many reasons you like having your locker close to the front of the building. Of course, this reason doesn’t happen a lot, but it does occur more than the average person would expect.

Upon seeing the two of you nearly buckling under the weight of Equius, the nurse ushers you into his office and helps you lay him on the low bed.

You can’t say you were anything useful during the questions the nurse asked the two of you- Nepeta mostly took care of it and you wouldn’t bother to interfere in the first place. If anything, you remain to be Nepeta’s moral support.

Equius isn’t concussed at all and it’s determined that he definitely passed out from lack of oxygen so all you can do now is sit and wait for him to wake up. The nurse allows you to stay as long as you’d like with him, and that looks like it is going to be the case as the bell for first-period rings.

The room doesn’t have the same vibe as a hospital does. Sure it has the beds and medical supplies of a doctor’s office but it doesn’t have the sanitary smell like a hospital does. It sort of smells like old textbooks and pencil shavings, which is pretty understandable for a school.

You and Nepeta sit in silence for a bit, her watching over Equius and you on your phone reading the newest update to Homestuck. Well, you say new but it’s actually a couple of days old. What can you say? You’re a busy guy having to deal with the end of the world. You just ask that Hal doesn’t send you out of context spoilers just for the fun of it. Though, there is not a whole lot you can usually get out of context in terms of like five pages.

“I honestly thought you would have ditched me to go hang out with Dave, at this point,” Nepeta comments from her seat.

You can’t help but scoff.

“He bailed on me earlier. I don’t know if it was something that I said or his own weird head but he up and left without telling me why. It was actually during when the power went out which was why I was over there in the first place,” You grumble, still curious as to why he left.

“That’s surprising. It seems like the two of you are attached by the hip,” She jokes, leaning back in her chair once she is absolutely positive that Equius is ok.

Funny, you feel like you hear that a lot.

“Well, what were you talking about? Maybe that can give you some sort of insight? I mean, Dave is definitely more socially awkward than you are so maybe something that wouldn’t mean anything to you was something big to him?”

You actually have to take a moment to think about it. Usually, you don’t recall back on conversations (mostly to save yourself the embarrassment) but with Dave is generally useless banter or really important SBURB information.

“He was talking about the glasses I am wearing. Said I was trying to steal his image,” You start slowly trying to avoid the small talk about aspects.

“Oh yeah, I wanted to ask you about those at some point. Why are you wearing glasses?” Nepeta wonders.

You take off your glasses for the second time in the span of twenty minutes.

“Yesterday I woke up and my eyes were red. Dave pointed it out and I had no idea but I thought they were pretty noticeable so I’m wearing glasses. Kanaya asked me about it this morning and I swear the next person who asks me about the glasses is going to get kicked,” you grumble and Nepeta’s eyes grow huge at the sight of yours.

“I didn’t realize that was something that could happen? That’s crazy!” She gasps in awe, moving close to take a better look but you shoo her away.

“Me neither but anyway, Dave and I were talking about glasses and shit and how disorienting it is expecting one thing when you look in a mirror and getting another and that my eyes used to look nice and how they look weird-”

“THAT’S IT!” Nepeta shouts practically making you leap out of your seat.

“What’s it? God, that actually hurt my ears holy fuck-”

“Shut up! I told Rose but this is actual definitive proof!” Nepeta squeals practically bouncing in her seat.

“Proof of what?” You ask, getting tired of this way too quickly and cradling your hurting ears.

Nepeta sighs, slumping back down into her seat.

“Oh my god, for someone who watches and reads rom-coms in numbers equivalent to an entire population, you are sooo oblivious!” She complains.

There is an implication in there and you don’t think you have the courage to dig it up.

“Dave totally has a crush on you,” Nepeta spells it out for you, essentially handing you the implication you were trying to avoid.

“Nepeta, this is the guy who can’t even talk about a gay person without mentioned how straight he is in some weirdly convoluted metaphor. There is somehow a negative percent chance he would think about any guy in a romantic sense,” You respond, lamely. Dave, having a crush on you? That’s- that’s- you know what? It’s fucking stupid, that’s what it is. You didn’t even become friends in a conventional way and most of it was comprised of the desperate desire not for you and your friends and family to die.

“He’s in denial or closeted or something! Give the guy a break! That doesn’t change that fact. Why else would he call your eyes beautiful-”

“ _Nice_.”

“- _Nice_ and then get really embarrassed and _run away_? It’s almost like it’s coded as a romantic scene!”

“Have you ever seen Dave compliment someone to their face? He’d be a wreck. If he did it accidentally it’s no wonder,” You defend.

“Karkat, you’ve never seen him complement a person, and then out of the blue tells you you’re eyes are nice, hell, I am your sister who lives with you and he noticed your eyes changed colors before I did. He whisks you away in the middle of the night, you are together all the time- what are you not getting?”

Oh, right you guys are together a lot but that’s mainly because of SBURB but that’s not something she knows about. If you guys were just bros who hung out literally all the time just cause, you might be more inclined to believe her.

“I just don’t think your right…” You say slowly and you can feel your face darkening.

“I definitely notice… I don’t think he would be subtle about it.”

There has to be a logical reason other than this.

Nepeta only groans in response and leans against Equius’s unconscious body.

“Believe what you want, Karkitty, just know I’m in your corner if you find out you have a massive crush on him.”

The nerve some people have. You don’t know what you did to be having this conversation but it is certainly not one you want to continue. Seriously. Dave. It’s just because she doesn’t have any context and by the time you’ll be going into the game it’s going to make a whole lot more sense to her and then that will be the end to a short line of nonsense topped with disillusion that started the moment Nepeta even _considered_ the possibility… it’s dumb and you are done. 

You sit up from your seat, pocketing your phone, and pulling your bag over your shoulder.

“I don’t have to deal with this. Message me when Equius wakes up. I want to know if he’s ok.” You growl and there is no doubt in your mind that your face is red, judging by the teasing expression on Nepeta’s face. This is completely ridiculous.

And with that, you stomp out of the nurse’s office, hoping to find a nurse who can give you a late slip so you can move on with your life and definitely not think about this conversation. Yep, totally gone from your mind.


End file.
